


The Lost Child of the Underworld

by kitten_honor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_honor/pseuds/kitten_honor
Summary: We all know the story of Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. We all know about Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades. However what if there was a 3rd child of Hades? Well,meet Makayla di Angelo, daughter of Hades.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Percy Jackson





	1. I END UP TRAPPED IN A HOTEL FOR 300 YEARS

**Author's Note:**

> I am simply adding a new character. Rick Ridorian still owns these series.

Hi! Let's start with the basics. I am Makayla di Angelo. I am speaking technically 16 years old if you don't count the years I was stuck in the Lotus Casino. I was trapped there for 300 years. I am older sister to Bianca and Nico di Angelo. This is the story of how I escaped the Lotus Casino and how me and my family discovered the truth.

It all started when my siblings and I checked into this place called the Lotus Casino. It seemed cool enough,but something seemed off. I wasn't just gonna jump ship and leave. I may be the child of Hades,but I still have a heart.The last straw was when 3 new guests walked in. They were 2 demigods and a satyr. I reconized 2 of them. The satyr was Grover Underwood and one of the demigods was Annabeth Chase,daughter of Athena. I had heard stories of them from other demigods who got trapped there. When I asked who the other one was he responded,“I am Perseus Jackson,son of Poseidon.

I didn’t know why,but something about that name didn’t sound right. I asked around and apparently Zeus,Hades,and Posiden swore never to have kids again after WW2. That meant by logic that me and my sibs had been in the Casino for hundreds of years. That’s when I realized it,the Lotus Casino was a trap. It speeds up time. You may think you’ve only been in there for weeks,but it’s actually years! “I have to get us out of here!” I muttered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day,I put my bag together. It contained nectar,ambrosia,an extra pair of clothes,and some food. It also contained what mortal money I had left and some golden drachmas. I packed Nico and Bianca’s bags as well. I walked downstairs to find them playing on a care racing game called “Need for Speed Undercover”. I went over to the game and pulled the plug and twirled it in my hand.

“Do I have your attention now?” I asked. “Makayla! Why did you do that?” Nico moaned.

“Yeah!” Bianca agreed. I let the cord hit the ground,and took them up to our room. I only spoke once the door and windows were shut and locked.

“Ok,listen very carefully,” I began,“The Lotus Casino is a trap! It speeds up time,and keeps us trapped here! Once,you walk in,you never walk out!”

“What are you talking about?” Bianca asked.

“Several hundred years ago,Zeus,Poseidon,and Hades made an oath to never have anymore kids after World War 2.” I stated.

“Where is this going?” Nico asked.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that two eleven-year old demigods walst in,and one of them just happens to be a son of Poseidon?”I asked. At this point Bianca and Nico look as if they just got slapped in the face.

“Ok,I see your logic,but what can we do?” Bianca asked. I threw they’re bags at them.

“We can get out of here!” I exclaimed.  
…  
Nico and Bianca had to grab a few personal items. I also had a gift of them.

“Nico,I saved this for you. I made it a little while ago. It’s stygian iron. It’s the only metal that can kill monsters and ghosts. Bianca,for you I have a shield. It is made of a mixture of celestial bronze,imperial gold,and stygian iron. It’s practically indestructible. It also had shrink into the size of a pendant. All you have to do is simply pull it off the chain," I handed both of them my gifts.

" Thank you!" they both exclaimed.

As we were leaving the hotel several employees tried to convince us to stay. Luckily,I had a stronger will power than Nico or Bianca. I was praying that we wouldn't be killed by monsters. My last thought as we left was," I hope nothing bad happens. Oh well,only the Fates can tell!" With that merrily thought we left the Casino. Leaving the hotel felt like plunging into cold,shark-infested waters. I wanted to turn around and say,"Just kidding!" However I knew that wasn't an option. I had to be strong for Bianca and for Nico. "Let's go!" I told them. I was scared,but not for myself,for my siblings.


	3. MY SIBLINGS TAKE A LITTLE NAP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three children have reached the underworld. Now, they must face a whole new dimension of dangerous,literally! Hopefully,Makayla has what it takes to protect her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! Also,Happy 2020! Welcome to the 20s! Welcome to a new decade! Enjoy the chapter!

“Bianca,ready your shield. Nico,be ready to pull your blade” I warned them. Nico grabbed the hilt of his blade,and Bianca yelled,”Metamorfóno!” We waked up to Charon.

“No living permitted in the land of the dead!” Charon spoke.

“Charon! Listen to me! We need to see Hades!” I shouted.

"What did I just say? A small smirk spread across my face. I pulled out a small,velvet red bag. It had been enchanted to hold an infinite amount of silver coins. I threw it on counter. He grunted.

“What’s so special about some bag?” he asked.

I turned it upside down and silver coins poured out. Several spirits of the dead rushed forward to pay for their trip to the underworld.

“Now!” I yelled. Nico drew his blade. Bianca raised her shield. I held up my bow. “Unless you want to know what it’s like to die twice,I recommend you move away from the coins!” I threatened. The spirits stopped at the sight of our weapons. They obviously had experienced death once and didn't want to do it again.

At this point Charon was still staring at the coins pouring out of the bags,his eyes wide as dracmas.

"Would you like a private boat,madam?"

"That would be delightful!"I responded.

"Right this way ma'am!" Charon spoke. He guided us to a small room with black walls. It had very little lighting. There was a small river flowing into what looked like a long endless tunnel. I was barely able out make out the boat in the middle of the river. It had a small rectangular lantern attached. It seemed to be made out of oak wood. It had one of those really long paddles. It looked a lot like those boats you see in some French cities. There was something about this room that didn't feel right. Then I realized this was a passageway to the Underworld,and that river was the Styx,the river of hate.

I hopped in the boat. Nico and Bianca did the same. Charon climbed in picked up the paddle and we were off. As the boat moved I felt Bianca lean against my back,and not too soon I heard small snores from Bianca and Nico. I wasn't surprised. All of us had been through a lot over the past few days. I remembered every monster fight. Nico and Bianca were only kids. They shouldn't have had to deal with all this. I turned around just a little bit. I stood up,held Binca there,and picked up Nico. I sat back down and positioned myself where I was before. I wrapped Bianca's arms around my waist,and adjusted Nico so his head was in my lap. Maybe twenty minutes later the boat gave a small jolt,but all Bianca and Nico did was mumble a little in their sleep.

I didn't want to wake either of them,so I summoned a large hellhound. I slipped Bianca and Nico off the boat and onto the hellhound.

"Thank you Charon!"I whispered. I climbed onto the hellhound. I made sure Bianca was holding me. Nico was still small enough for me to let him lean against my chest. He was maybe 5 years old. I held him in my arms. They were both still sound asleep. "Let's go boy!"I whispered to the hellhound,"Let's go to Hades' Palace" The hellhound started walking. As we headed off to meet our dad,even though we were in the Underworld,even though we were heading to meet the lord of the dead,I felt wrather safe. With me holding on to my siblings it was hard to be afraid of anything. I loved my siblings more than anything in the world. Eventually,the sound of Nico and Bianca's snoring,the softness of the hellhound's fur,and the movements of the hellhound's walking lulled me to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick Riordan still owns all of these series. The next chapter will be published on Monday,January 13,2020.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Don't know when the next part will be posted. Keep a look out. 
> 
> BTW This is my first fanfic, so if it's bad please don't judge.


End file.
